Show Me Love
by TwilightLover26
Summary: Rose, Alice and Bella all live together, Alice's brothers come to visit with one of there good friends, they end up staying a few weeks, but can a few weeks turn into forever? ExB, AxJ, EMxR,I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's my new story, i'm just letting you know that i'm taking a break on Black Ink Guilt, i lost my inspiration but here's a new one for you guys so tell me if i should keep going. **

Chapter 1- company

"Bella, Get your ass up out of bed!" Alice yelled from the other side of my bedroom door. I just groaned and rolled over. The next thing I knew I was being dragged out of bed by both Rose and Alice.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled at them and they dropped me onto the floor. I hit with a loud thud.

"God, you guys I think you broke my ass," I said as I got up from the floor rubbing my butt.

"It wouldn't be the first time your ass met the floor," rose said with a smirk. Alice just laughed.

"Oh, you think that's funny do ya?" I said as I approached her slowly with my hands on my hips.

"Don't. You. Dare. I just finished my hair," Alice said seriously. I stopped for a minute to process what she had just said and without even realizing it she is a natural born rhymer. I couldn't help but laugh. Rose soon joined in with me. Alice just stood there looking at us like we were nuts, which we probably were.

"Alice, repeat what you just said to me," I said through my giggles.

"Don't you dare, I just finished my hair…" she faded out as she caught on. She giggled and just shook her head at us.

"Okay, back to business, you do remember that today my brothers are coming to stay for a few weeks right?" she asked us and Rose and I just nodded our heads.

"Okay good, well there bringing one of there really hot friends with them who I have secretly been in love with since I first met him so please don't embarrass me," she begged.

"When do we embarrass you?" I asked her innocently. She just looked at me.

"I'm kidding we will both be on our best behavior, won't we Rose?" I asked her.

"Yup, we sure will," Rose said looking at her nails.

"Rose, you do realize who I'm talking about right?" she asked her.

"No who?" Rose asked sounding very uninterested.

"Your brother, Jasper," she said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot he was coming," she said, looking back to her nails.

Alice just sighed, shook her head and walked away. I went back into my room and grabbed out some clothes and went into my bathroom to shower.

I got in the shower and washed my hair with my usual strawberry shampoo. I used my Christmas gift from Alice, Pure Seduction body wash from Victoria's Secret, its my favorite scent. I shaved just incase, we ended up going out tonight and Alice forced me into a skirt, damn that girl.** ( I love the Pure Seduction scent!!)**

Once I got out I put my clothes on and dried my hair and left it down. I didn't put any make-up on, which I was sure to be given hell about from Alice. I ran a brush through my hair once more.

"This is as good as it's gonna get," I muttered to myself as I looked in the mirror. There's nothing special about me I'm plain, brown hair, brown eyes, and a lack of curves. It amazes me how I'm best friends with the two most beautiful people I know.

I left my bathroom and went to the kitchen. I grabbed out a coffee mug and poured a cup of coffee for myself. I sat down at the table and drank my coffee silently, that was until Alice walked into the room.

"I just thought I should let you know that my brother, Edward, is single, just thought I'd put that out there," she said with her hands up in surrender. I couldn't help but smile, Alice was always thinking of other people.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind but I doubt your brother would be interested in me," I scoffed.

"You'd be surprised, but he's actually excited to meet you from what I've told him about you," she said the last part quietly hoping I wouldn't hear but I definitely heard.

"What exactly have you told him about me?" I questioned lightly.

"That, you know, your pretty, likes to read, and that your single," she said quietly.

"Great, you told him I'm pretty, now he's gonna be disappointed when he gets stuck with me," I said.

"Shut up! You need to look in a mirror and actually look at yourself, your beautiful and I won't hear anymore about this subject," she said as she threw her hands up in the air.

She opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"There here!" she yelled jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Are you just gonna leave them out there?" I asked after a few minutes of her jumping.

"No, come on," she said grabbing my hand dragging me to the door. I tried to protest but we were already at the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She squealed and jumped on the biggest one of the guys. He was huge but he looked like a big teddy bear.

"Emmett! I can't believe you're here," she yelled jumping down from his arms.

She threw her arms around a normal sized guy who had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. You could definitely tell this was Rose's twin brother.

"Hey Jasper," she said shyly after pulling away from the hug.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get a hug from my little sister?" asked a very musical angelic voice. There he was a beautiful man with vibrant green eyes and bronze messy hair.

"Edward!" She squealed and jumped on him causing him to chuckle

Once she jumped down she turned to me with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay guys this is Bella, Bella this is Emmett," she said pointing to the big guy.

"This is Jasper," she said pointing to the normal sized guy with blonde hair.

"Last but not least, this is Edward," she said with a wink pointing at the God-like man with green eyes and messy bronze hair.

Before I could say anything I was picked up in a bone crushing hug, causing my lungs to constrict.

"Can't… Breathe…" I said breathless. I was gently sat back on the ground. I bent over and put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry," said a loud voice that came from the guy who I now knew as Emmett.

"It's alright, happens all the time," I said causing them all to laugh. I finally caught my breath and stood up.

"Hi I'm Jasper, sorry about he's, yeah… I have no words," he said with a chuckle causing me to laugh. He stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"It's all good," I said.

"I'm Edward, its nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you," he said looking over at Alice.

"Well, I'm sure what she has told you isn't all true," I said eyeing Alice, she sighed and shook her head.

"So far it is," he said with a heart wrenching smile. I looked down at me feet knowing my face was about ten shades of red.

"Well, why don't we go inside," Alice suggested, I'll have to remember to thank her.

They all followed her inside as I held the door open for them. I shut the door behind them taking my time; I took a deep breath and followed after them.

They took there bags to the spare bedrooms. Alice and I sat down in the living room waiting for them to finish getting settled in.

"I told you, you were pretty," Alice said I shook my head in protest.

"He didn't say anything about what you said was true, so…" I said and stuck my tongue out at her.

"You are ridiculous," Rose said as she came and sat next to me, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Rose please tell Bella that she is pretty," Alice said.

"Bells you are beautiful," she said and I just groaned.

"Traitor," I muttered.

"Well, hello there, and who might you be?" Emmett asked sitting down next to Rose. She immediately sat up and looked at Emmett and blushed. She actually blushed for the first time. It's a miracle.

"I'm Rosalie, Rose, Jasper's twin sister," she said quietly.

"Well, Rose, I'm Emmett, its nice to meet you," he said looking her up and down which caused her to blush even more. Alice and I gasped and looked at each other. We looked back at Emmett then busted out laughing.

We stopped abruptly when Rose just glared at us. We looked back at each other and had to try real hard to keep from laughing.

A few minutes later Jasper and Edward joined us. They both sat down on the floor.

"Do you guys want to go out or do you guys want to just stay in and watch a movie?" Alice asked.

"I'm all for going out," Jasper said, as Edward and Emmett nodded.

"Alright, do you guys want to eat here and then go out?" she asked.

"I can make dinner, if you guys don't want to eat out," I added.

"Sure, I've heard you are an excellent cook," Emmett said, Alice and Rose just nodded there heads vigorously agreeing.

"Alright, I guess I'll make dinner than," I said getting up and retreating to the kitchen.

I pulled some hamburger from the freezer and put it in the microwave to unthaw. I got out a big pot and a chili mix. The microwave beeped and I put the meat into a pan and started browning it.

"You need any help in here?" asked that musical from behind me. I turned around to see him leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. He looked adorable.

"Sure, can you go into the pantry and grab out a thing of canned tomatoes?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said walking over to the pantry and retrieving a can of tomatoes. He sat it down on the counter next to me.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah, open it and pour it into the pot," I said with a giggle.

"Alright," he said. He proceeded to open it and pour it in the pan. The meat had just finished so I drained out the nasty juices into the sink and put the meat into the pot with the tomatoes. I turned the stove onto medium and poured the chili mix in.

"Onions?" he questioned.

"Oh, right forgot about those," I said and went over to the fridge and grabbed out my pre-chopped onions. I put some into the pot and stirred it all together.

"Pre-chopped?" he asked slightly amused.

"Don't judge, when I chop onions its like I'm going into battle and they attack with heavy artillery," I said seriously and apparently he found it funny.

"Heavy artillery, huh?" he said.

"Oh, shut up," I said putting a lid on the chili and turning down the heat.

"Something smells really good," Emmett said as he entered the kitchen sitting down at the table.

"Sorry but you have to wait for about another 45 minutes," I sighed.

"Aww, man I was hoping to be the taste tester," he said

"You can be the taste tester, but not for another 45 minutes," I said, and he grunted.

"Lame," he said and got up and left.

"In all reality, it only has about ten minutes to go, I just wanted to mess with him," I said with a shrug.

"I heard that!" said a booming voice, which came running into the kitchen. I shrieked a little and hid behind Edward using him as a shield.

"Hey!" He yelled as I was using him as cover.

"Fine, I give up!" Emmett yelled and left the kitchen with a huff.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I got out bowls and some spoons. I sat them next to the stove and stirred the chili.

"Dinner!" I yelled and they all shuffled into the kitchen lining up with bowls in hand.

I gave some to everybody and we all sat down at the table, without any conversation we just ate our food.

When we all finished we cleaned up and started getting ready. I went to my bedroom to find some clothes for tonight and was followed by a very excited Alice. Without putting up a fight I just sat down on the bed as she went through my closet.

She pulled out a pair of medium wash jeans, a navy blue stud top and a pair of black open toed pumps. Without any complaint I took the clothes and went into the bathroom. I changed and I had to admit that it looked pretty good, even with the death traps on my feet.** ( Outfit on profile!)**

I walked out of the bathroom to show Alice her work, but instead Rose was sitting on the bed.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Rose whose eyes went wide once she saw me.

"Forget about Alice, you look hot!" she said as she got up off my bed.

I snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure," with a roll of my eyes.

"Shut up, now lets go do your hair," she said turning me around and back into my bathroom.

She sat me down on the toilet and worked her magic with my hair. She lightly curled it then ruffled it with her fingers to give it that messy look. She then proceeded to do my make-up, with light blues.

"Ta da! I must say you look gorgeous, my dear," she said with the worst British accent ever. I had to laugh.

"Why thank you," I said and took a look at myself in the mirror, I did look good. I would probably be a cat lady by now without my wonderful friends.

"Now, come help me get ready," she said pulling me out of my room to hers. She sat me down on the bed and started showing me random clothes to tell her what I think. I don't think she realized that she is talking to a fashion challenged person.

She pulled out a pair of dark jeans that were faded.

"Wear those!" I told her and she threw them on her bed. We went through a few tops until she pulled out a red one that draped down low in the front, it was actually pretty cute.

"With that and your cute red Mary Jane's," I said jumping up and snagging them out of her closet.

"Maybe you're not as fashion challenged as we think," she said going into her bathroom to change. **( And outfit on profile)**

I sat back down on the bed waiting for her to come out. When she re-entered the room she had her hair up in a messy bun type thing with smoky eyes and light red lipstick.

"And you think I look hot, look at yourself," I said nodding towards her full body mirror.

She looked at herself and smiled.

"Good job," she said to me. I looked at her confused.

"You put this whole thing together," she explained.

"I try," I said with a shrug.

"You guys ready to go?" Alice called as she walked into the room.

"What do you think?" Rose said with a spin.

"You look hot," she answered.

"See I told you, you did a good job," she turned to me.

"Hold up!" Alice said putting her hands in the air.

"Are you telling me that Bella put this outfit together?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Rose said.

"My little girl is learning how to put outfits together," she said faking being all choked up.

"Oh shut up, you look nice Alice," I told her. She was wearing a mini jean skirt, with a pink drape top that had a chain in the back, and adorable pink patent pumps.** ( Once again, outfit on profile!)**

"Thank you, now are you guys ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," we both said and I got up off the bed, tripping on the rug in front of Rose's bed, falling flat on my butt, causing the two of them to laugh.

"I'm so glad that I entertain you two so much, but the floor is out to get me," I said seriously not making any movements to get up off the floor. They just laughed even harder.

"What's going on in here?" Emmett asked entering the room. He looked down and saw me on the floor, then at the two girls laughing and cracked a smile.

"Don't say a word," I told him as I started getting up only to slip on the rug again. Causing all three of them to laugh, once again I am the entertainment.

"You guys I swear I broke my ass," I said getting up carefully to make sure I didn't slip again. Once I got up I rubbed my ass where I fell for the third time today.

They just kept laughing at me. I huffed.

"You guys suck ass," I said and left the room. I went out into the living room, as I entered I heard them behind me, still giggling.

"Bella, is your ass okay?" Alice asked from behind me. I turned around to look at her which would actually be down.

"My ass is just fine now, now shut up," I told them.

I turned back around to see Edward and Jasper sitting on the couch just looking at us like we were nuts.

"Don't ask," I told them. They just nodded.

"Alright, you guys ready to go?" Alice said popping out from behind Rose and Emmett.

Jasper's chin fell to the floor and his eyes popped once he saw Alice.

"Yeah, let's get the show on the road," Emmett said. We all nodded and followed him out of the house.

"Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I are going in my car, so Bella you're riding with Edward, we'll see you guys there," she said hopping into her car.

Remind me to murder her in her sleep tonight.

"Shall we?" he said opening the passenger door for me.

"We shall," I said getting in the car.

He closed my door and then went over to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and we took off.

"Okay, so we could just sit here through this awkward silence or we can play a little game that I like to call 20 Questions, what do ya say?" I suggested. He laughed.

"Alright, you first," he told me.

"Favorite past time?" I asked.

"I love to spend my time playing the piano and reading, what about you?" he asked.

"I absolutely love to read. What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Right now, it's brown. Favorite color?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Green," I said a little too fast, I blushed as he laughed.

"We're almost there," he said as we turned a corner.

"One more question. Have you ever been in love?" I asked looking intently at him. He looked at me with a crooked smile.

"I'll let you know," he said and parked the car in front of this club that we usually go to for girls' night. He got out and opened my door for me. I got up out of the car and headed to where Alice, Rose and the guys were standing.

"Hey guys, ready?" I asked them. They all nodded and I led them in and sat down at our usual table.

"Bella, do you know what tonight is?" Alice asked me with a huge grin on face. I looked at her confused.

"No, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, its Friday night and what do you usually do on Friday night when we're here?" she asked still smiling.

"Are you serious? Your still going to make me do that tonight?" I asked.

"Of course, it's still a Friday, we can't break the trend, and you know your fans are here waiting for you, so go give them what they want," Rose added.

"I hate you guys," I said and made my way over to the stage where the DJ was. I can't believe they're making me do this.

I walked up to the DJ.

"Hey, I guess I'm supposed to sing tonight like I do every time," I told him.

"Yeah, I was expecting you, your friends already picked out a song for you, just a reminder it is oldies night," he told me.

"Thanks, what song is it?" I asked.

"Be My Lover by La Bouche," he told me, I shook my head.

"Remind me to kill my friends when I finish," I told him.

"Yeah sure, there is a rap part in the song but don't worry about it, alright your up," he told me, I nodded.

"Thanks," I said and took the stage. Thank God I don't have stage fright.

"Alright, thanks to my awesome friends they reminded me that today is Friday, and thanks to them they picked out a song that went with oldies night, so here you go," I said into the microphone.

I looked over to the table where my 'Friends' were sitting.

"I hate you," I mouthed to them. Then the music started.

_**La da da dee da da da da  
La da da dee da da da da  
La da da dee da  
La da da da dee da  
La da da dee da da da da da**_

** Be my lover  
Wanna be me lover**

_**Looking back on all the time we spent together  
You oughta know right now if you wanna be my lover  
Wanna be my lover  
Go ahead and take your time, boy you gotta feel secure  
Before I make you mine, baby, you have to be sure  
You wanna be my lover, wanna be my lover, wanna be my lover**_

_**La da da dee da da da da  
La da da dee da da da da  
La da da dee da  
La da da da dee da  
La da da dee da da da da da**_

_**La da da dee da da da da  
La da da dee da da da da  
La da da dee da  
La da da da dee da  
La da da dee da da da da da**_

_**A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover  
A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover  
A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover  
A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover**_

Then the rap part came on and I made my way over to our table with mic in hand. I stood in front of Alice and Rose and continued singing while they sang with me.

_**I hear what you say, I see what you do  
I know everything I need to know about you  
And I want you to know that it's telling me  
You wanna be my lover**_

_**La da da dee da da da da  
La da da dee da da da da  
La da da dee da  
La da da da dee da  
La da da dee da da da da da**_

_**A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover  
A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover  
A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover  
A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover**_

_**Oh be my lover yeeeeehhhh**_

_**Oh be my lover, I know you wanna be my love, I know you wanna be miiine.**_

As the end of the song neared I made my way back to the stage to finish the song.

_**La da da dee da da da da  
La da da dee da da da da  
La da da dee da  
La da da da dee da  
La da da dee da da da da da**_

_**A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover  
A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover  
A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover  
A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover**_

_**Oh be my lover yeeeeehhhh.**_

When I was finished they all cheered and applauded, I took a bow and walked off the stage. I handed the mic back to the DJ and made my way back to our table .

When I got back to the table I sat down and they just stared at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"What? That was amazing!" Emmett yelled and jumped up and down.

"That was amazing, he is right for once," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Thanks, okay what the hell kind of song choice was that you guys, why did you choose our song?" I asked.

"We thought it was a good choice," Alice said.

"Any way you also knew all the words," Rose added.

"Okay fine, I still hate you," I added.

"No you don't, you love us," Alice said while her and Rose got up and attacked me with a group hug. They held on for quite a long time.

"Alright guys, there's a time for a hug to end, and that time is now," I said, they laughed and released me.

They sat back down, and got caught up in a conversation with Emmett and Jasper.

"You have a beautiful voice," Edward said from beside me. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked offering me his hand.

"I would love to," I said taking his hand.

He led us to the dance floor and we danced, soon after we were joined by the rest of them. It was a good time, not to mention that we had good company.

**So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Anyway, let me know what you think. Read on!**

Chapter 2- Movie night

When I woke up the next morning I had a pounding headache and I didn't even drink last night. Wtf?

I got up and made my way to my bathroom, I took out a bottle of Tylenol, and filled a glass with water and popped two pills into my mouth. I took a drink of water and swallowed. I turned on the shower, took off my clothes and jumped in.

I don't know how long I was in there for but I started to get all pruney, so I decided now was a good time to get out. I dried myself off, wrapped the towel around me and went into my room to grab some clothes. I went back into the bathroom to change. Once I had my clothes on I pulled out the hair dryer and dried my hair.

I finished in the bathroom and made my way to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. When I entered the kitchen I was hit with the delicious scent of pancake, bacon, and eggs. I looked at who was standing at the stove and to my surprise it was Edward.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" I teased, and sat down at the island. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Good lookin' eh?" he asked. Yeah, you really are.

"Hey, don't look at me, I just went with the saying," I rushed out. He chuckled.

"Is everybody else still asleep?" I asked.

"No, the girls dragged the other two with them shopping, and I hate shopping unless it's for books or music," he told me. He is a man after my own heart.

"Oh, so it's just you and me today, cool," I said getting up and grabbing a cup of coffee. I sat back down taking a drink.

"Yeah, is there anything you wanted to do today?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," I told him.

"Okay, well on our way here we past this music and bookstore would you like to join me?" he asked. Hell yes!

"I would love to, I need a new book," I said, and I really did.

"Cool, so after we eat would you like to head out?" he questioned.

"Sure, that'd be great," I said.

A few minutes later he sat down a plate in front of me with a little bit of everything on it. He sat across from me.

We ate in silence. He finished first and just sat with me just drinking his coffee. When I finished I picked up my plate and took his with me also to the sink.

"Thank you," he said.

"No, thank you, that was very good," I told him.

"Well then, in that case you should thank my father, he taught me how to cook a mean breakfast," he said with chuckle.

"Remind me to thank him when I see him," I said with a smirk.

"Certainly," he said.

When I finished the dishes, we put on our shoes and I grabbed my purse and we headed to the bookstore.

"So, shall we pick up on our game of 20 questions?" he asked.

"Sure, you go first," I said.

"Alright why New York? Why do you live here?" he asked.

"Well, I love this city and since I'm a writer, I thought why not mix the city into my work, and I also wanted to greater the distance from my home town if you know what I mean," I told him.

"Yeah, I getcha," he said.

"My turn, what do you do? I mean like as a job, Alice never said anything to me," I said.

"I'm actually following in my fathers footsteps and I'm a doctor, I work in pediatrics, I love working with kids," he said with a smile.

"That's nice," I told him sincerely.

We walked for a little while longer until we got to my haven. The book slash music store. I walked over to the Romance section and picked up the first book of a series that Alice told me about, Lords Of The Underworld, the first book is called The Darkest Night, and by the looks of the man on the front it's gonna be good. **(Really good book! if you like the romance)**

I tucked it under my arm and went over to the music section. I found a random artist that I've heard little about so I picked it up and headed over to the check out.

I didn't get the chance to see who was working when we walked in but I'm praying to God that it's not Mike. He's a really nice guy but he hits on me like it's his job.

I got to the check out and guess whose working, Mike. Just my luck! I sat my stuff down on the counter and got out my wallet.

"Hey Bella, long time no see, how you been?" he asked.

"I've been doing real well, how about you?" I asked with a fake smile plastered to my face.

"Good and your total comes to 21 dollars even," he said. I handed him 21 dollars and took my bag off the counter.

"Well it was nice to see you again Mike," I said, looking around for Edward.

"Hey yeah, it was, if your not doing anything this weekend maybe we could get together and have dinner?" he suggested, this is why I hate when he works!

"That's really sweet, but my roommates brothers are in town and we're supposed to hang out this weekend, sorry," I said as his face dropped with disappointment.

"Aw, that's okay, maybe some other time, it was nice seeing you again," he said trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Yeah, bye," I said turning around and I found Edward sitting at a table in the back reading a book.

"Hey, you all set?" I asked him as I approached him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, do you wanna go for a walk?" He asked getting up from his chair.

"Sure," I said as I followed him out trying to hide myself behind him so I didn't have to face Mike again.

"Have a good day Bella," I heard Mike call, shit, why did he have to see me.

"You too Mike," I said with another fake smile.

"Go, Go, Go!" I whispered to Edward, nudging him to keep going but go faster. He looked at me and raced out of the store with me right on his heels. We got out of the store and down the street some and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"The look on your face was priceless when I told you to go," I said.

"I'm sorry I was a little confused," he told me.

"Sorry, that guy, he hasn't taken the hint yet, that I'm not interested in going out with him," I told him.

"Oh, he's not your type," he said and I never looked at it that way.

"Yeah," I said as we kept walking. We walked in silence for a while until we got to the park.

"What is your type?" he asked as we sat down under a tree.

"I honestly don't know, I mean you don't exactly know your type until you meet the one you're meant to be with," I said, "And I just, don't know what I'm looking for, you know."

"Yeah, I know," he said.

We sat there for a little while in silence just looking at the clouds.

"I'm going to use your question from last night, have you ever been in love?" he asked quietly.

"What is love? I mean how can you fall in love if you don't know what it is or what it feels like? How do you know when you love someone?" I asked.

"I know exactly what you mean, how are you supposed to fall in love if you don't know what your supposed to be looking for?" he said.

"I mean I look at all theses people that say there so in love if this person and I ask myself how do know? How do you know this is the person that your supposed to be with for the rest of your life?" I said.

I laid down on the grass and closed my eyes.

"If there's one thing I want to do before I die, it's to fall in love," I said quietly.

I don't know how long we stayed out there for but it was nice to just sit with somebody and not have to worry about anything. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Come on, let's get back, maybe the others are back now," I said standing up and holding out my hand for him. He took it and I pulled him up.

He let go of my hand and we headed back home. We got back and sure enough Alice's car was in the driveway.

"Alice!" I called as we entered the house.

"Bella, where have you guys been?" she asked as we came into the living room.

"We went to the bookstore," I said setting my bag on the coffee table and sitting down on the couch.

"What'd you get?" she asked grabbing my bag off the coffee table. She pulled out the book first. Her eyes got wide and she smirked.

"Rose!" she yelled.

Rose came into the living room and sat down next to me on the couch.

"What?" she asked. Alice just handed her the book. Rose looked at the book and at me, then back at the book then back at me, and she did that a few times.

"What?" I asked them as they just stared at me.

"You bought a scandalous book," Rose stated. **(That's what i like to call them. lol)**

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Is there a reason, are you studying for an upcoming event?" Alice asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Alice! Can't I just read a book?" I asked.

"Yes, you can, but a romance novel?" Rose said.

"Yes, it's a romance novel, so what if I'm getting into the scandalous books, is that a problem?" I asked taking the book from Rose.

"No, not at all, but I have to say it Rose, our little Bella is coming to the dark side," Alice stated.

"Yes, indeed she is," she said.

"Alright, can we stop discussing my book choice now?" I asked.

"Anyhoo, we have some gifts for you," Alice said excitedly, as she pulled me up off the couch and to her room. When we entered her room you couldn't even see the floor, there were so many bags. She sat me down on the bed and started going through the bags shoving random clothes at me. As I looked at the clothes she gave me, most of them were short mini skirts and very revealing tops.

"Now, you must take those and put them in your closet and I will see to it that you wear those, and you can not, I repeat can not complain about how I spent money on you, now scamper off and put those in your closet," She said with a wave of her hand. I didn't want to make her angry so I did as I was told and took the clothes and put them in my closet.

"Bella!" Alice called as she came into my room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're going out again tonight, are you coming with us?" she asked taking a seat on my bed.

"No, I don't think so, I think I'm just going to have a movie night, but you guys have fun," I said.

"Alright," she said as she got up and left my room.

I finished putting the rest of the clothes away and I went out to the living room to grab my stuff off of the coffee table. I took my stuff and set on my bed.

I looked at the time and decided it was a good time to have a late lunch. I made my way out to the kitchen; I took out stuff to make a salad. Once I finished I took my bowl and sat down at the table, eating quietly.

"Is it okay if I stay here with you tonight?" said that velvet voice from behind me. I turned around and sure enough he was standing at the doorway.

"What?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight, I really don't want to go out tonight," he said as he came to the table and sat across from me.

"Oh, yeah sure, I was just planning on going to get some movies," I told him.

"That's fine by me," he said with a smirk on his face like he was hiding something. I decided to let it go.

I finished my salad and put my plate and fork in the sink. I turned around and looked at Edward who looked deep in thought still sitting at the table.

"Would you like to come with me to the movie store?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure," he said getting up and pushing in his chair.

"I also have to stop at the store for some stuff if that's alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," he said with a chuckle.

"Okay, let me go grab my shoes, and we can head out," I said and left to go get my shoes from my room. I sat on the bed and pulled on my Converse. I tied them up and went to Alice's room.

"Hey Alice, Edward and I are going to the movie store and the store, alright?" I said as I entered her room.

"Okay, you have _fun_ tonight," she said with a wink, I rolled my eyes and headed back out to the living room where Edward was waiting.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said as he held open the door for me. I grabbed my purse on the way out.

"Do you wanna walk or shall I drive?" I asked.

"Either ones fine by me, but I would like to see what kind of car you drive," he stated.

"Alright, then follow me," I said leading him over to my blue F-150.** (I want this truck!)**

"This is my baby," I said pointing to it. He looked at it and his mouth fell open. I giggled and closed his mouth with my finger under his chin.

"This is your truck?" he asked walking over to it.

"Yup," I said popping the p.

"We shall definitely drive," He said hopping up into the passenger seat.

I smiled and made my way to the driver's side. I opened the door and jumped in. I put my seat belt on and started up the truck. I backed out of the driveway and headed to the movie store first.

"I never pictured you as the type of girl to have a truck," he said.

"Yeah, what type of girl did you picture me as?" I asked him.

"Well, one with a little sports car, a boyfriend, and shy," he stated, I looked over at him and snorted when I heard boyfriend.

"Me, with a boyfriend? Yeah right," I said quietly.

"Why?" he asked.

"For one, I'm not a girl with a lot going for her, I write, I spend most of my time reading, and guys don't usually look twice at me, except for Mike but he's just weird," I said.

"Your wrong, you know, you do have a lot going for you, you have amazing friends that care and love you, and somebody whose looked more then twice at you," he said confidently. As he said the last part I could feel my face heat up.

I didn't know what to say to that so I just kept driving and we reached the movie store a few minutes later. I turned off the car and jumped out. I shut the door and walked to the front of the truck where Edward was standing. I led the way into the store. He held open the door for me.

"Thank you," I said as I passed him into the store.

"You're very welcome," He said following after me.

"Alright, so what kind of movie do you want?" I asked him.

"It honestly doesn't matter to me," he shrugged.

"Okay, guess it's my pick than," I said.

We walked around the store for awhile until I finally picked out a fighting movie Never Back Down**(Amazing Movie, Alot of shirtless guys, who have six packs!)**. Edward was pretty shocked that I actually like fighting movies. What can I say; I'm not your average girl.

"You have a truck and you like action movies, I'm impressed," he said as we got back in my truck.

"You're such a guy," I said

"Yes, yes I am," he said.

"Whatever," I said as we took off to the store.

We sat in silence as we rode to the store. We got to the store and I parked and once again got out and led the way into the store.

"So, what would you like to snack on while we watch the theatrical entertainment?" I questioned.

"That's a new one by me, theatrical entertainment?" he chuckled.

"Yes, theatrical entertainment," I said and started walking towards the junk food.

"Take your pick," I said as I held out my hand.

He grabbed a medium bag of Doritos, some Oreos, Swedish Fish, my ultimate favorite Razzles, popcorn, and Twizzlers.

"Good job, I'm impressed," I said nodding in approval. We took our junk food goodness and checked out.

When we finished we headed back home. Alice's car was gone, so I'm assuming they left already. We took our stuff inside and set it on the kitchen counter.

"I'll be right back I have to get ready," I said and went to my bedroom. I grabbed out a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. I put them on and put my hair up in a messy bun. I put my clothes in the hamper and went back out to the kitchen.

"Ta da!" I yelled when I entered. Edward just laughed at me.

"So, how do I look?" I asked in the worst French accent.

"Marvelous," he said.

"Alright, let's get this party started," I said grabbing the movie and some of the food. I took it out to the living room and sat it down on the coffee table. Edward came out with the rest of it and two Cokes.

I took the movie out of its case and popped it in the DVD player. I grabbed the remote and took my seat next to Edward on the couch. I hit the play button and started the movie. I ate most of the twizzlers as he ate most of the Swedish fish.

This movie had a bunch of really hot guys with six packs; this is my kind of movie.

"Wow," I muttered as the screen showed two guys fighting with there shirts off.

I heard Edward laugh next to me.

"Hey if the screen was filled with a bunch of topless girls you would probably be saying the same thing," I told him.

"Not when you're sitting next to me," I heard him mutter under his breath. I felt my face heat up, but I pretended like I didn't hear him. I don't think I was meant to hear it in the first place.

Sometime during the movie I ended up leaning against Edwards arm. When the movie finished I grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"So, would you like to watch another movie or we could talk," I suggested.

"Lets just talk," he said.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know, have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Nope," I answered.

"That's hard to believe," he said.

"Why?" I asked him turning my body to face him.

"Well for starters, your beautiful, smart, funny, likes trucks, your taste in movies, how you hold yourself, and how you don't let what people say get to you," he said, I looked up to see him with some emotion in his eyes that I couldn't figure out.

"You're just saying that," I said.

"No I'm not, you obviously don't see yourself very clearly," he said, leaning closer to me.

"I see myself just fine, your vision must need to be checked," I said as he moved his face even closer to mine.

"My vision is perfect," he said as his lips were an inch away from mine.

"I'm not going to argue with you on this," I said breathless.

"Good," he said and gently covered my lips with his.

He pulled away, placed his hand on my cheek, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked. I smiled.

"I would love to," I told him. I placed a light kiss on his lips. We leaned back into the couch as I placed my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and sleep slowly overtook me.

**a/n:**

**Yes, Yes, i know terrible ending but i got stuck and didn't know what to do. Well anyway what did you think? And what should they do Tomorrow night? ;) And you guys should seriously check out that movie Never Back Down it's amazing!**


End file.
